


Shades of Red

by avocadoatlaww



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, Idk I just felt like writing this, M/M, RIP, Soulmate AU, colours as soulmate identifying marks, i hate naming fics, i still don't know how to tag, mentions of tensemi, my friend got really frustrated with reon, soft i guess, sorry - Freeform, soulmate identifying marks, the title is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: When soulmates touch skin on skin, colours bloom  where they touched. Reon's first time at Spring High he comes in contact with his soulmate, but the trouble is: he did not see who it was.





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while reading a Ranpoe fic. There might already be something like this written for KaiReon, but I can't remember tbh. Hopefully this is at least worth a read.
> 
> This is my first time writing these characters, so they might be slightly ooc. I hope it's not too bad, though, I really want to do them justice.
> 
> As always, the characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for a bit.
> 
> This fic is not beta read, so I would be extremely grateful if you would point out any typos or grave mistakes you find.

“Reon,” Tendou singsonged, “look at your arm.”

Reon glanced down at his arm, and was shocked to see swirling colours blooming across his forearm and elbow, like someone had brushed their arm against his skin. Bright, fiery reds were painted across his skin.  

“Oh,” Reon said.

“Your soulmate, Reon,” Tendou gushed excitedly, “is here.”

Here meaning the Spring High tournament. The stadium was packed with people. It could be literally anyone.

 _Oh,_ Reon thought, realising he had no idea how to even start looking for his soulmate. Not that he had the time anyway. They were running late to their next match. Tendou had needed to go to the toilet, and Reon, the most responsible of the first-year benchwarmers, was tasked with getting him there and back again. Even though the two of them were benchwarmers, they had to be with their team before the match started.

Tendou was still excited about the prospect of meeting Reon’s soulmate, blabbering on about how amazing having a soulmate was. Tendou was lucky. He had met his soulmate their first day of high school. Semi had accidentally tripped over Tendou while rushing to the entrance ceremony, and when Tendou had reached out to catch the boy, his fingers had left traces of crimson on his arm, and Tendou’s fingers had been stained a deep blue. After that, the two had been almost inseparable, even though Semi most of the time seemed like he wanted to stab Tendou.

Reon wasn’t really listening to Tendou. Dragging the middle blocker after him, he rushed towards the court where their team was supposed to start playing in five minutes.

“Eita-kun! Wakatoshi!” Tendou shouted when he saw their friends. “Guess what?”

The two boys looked towards Tendou and Reon, Ushijima with a blank expression on his face and Semi with a raised eyebrow. Tendou grabbed Reon’s arm and yanked it upwards to show off the markings.

“Reon’s soulmate is here!”

The other two first years seemed surprised.

“Congratulation, Oohira-kun,” Ushijima said in his monotone way, and Semi gave Reon an encouraging smile. “Who’s the lucky person?”

Reon just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it.

Before anyone managed to say anything else, the match started, and they had to go to their respective places. Semi and Ushijima on the court, and Tendou and Reon on the bench.

No one mentioned Reon’s soulmate again. At least not until the next time they went to Spring High.

***

The next year, Shiratorizawa was back at Spring High, this year with Tendou and Reon as starters as well.

The air in the stadium was buzzing with excitement, players and audience were milling together. In that throng of people Reon’s soulmate might be, but Reon didn’t really have any expectations. There was really no way they would be able to meet. They had been to Interhigh earlier that year, but there had been no update on Reon’s soulmate in that tournament, so he didn’t really expecting anything for Spring High.

Shaking off the thoughts of the impossible, Reon decided to focus on his newly appointed role of team caretaker. He already had his fanny pack with snacks, and twice already had he pointed out the way to the toilet for Tendou. He had the smallest bladder ever. Reon also had to make sure Ushijima didn’t wander off alone; the big guy had the worst sense of direction.

Wading through the masses of people, it was impossible to not brush against others. Reon didn’t think too much about it until Semi poked him and pointed towards his arm. It was again coloured in different shades of warm red.

Reon was quick to look around him. At that moment, they were in a slightly less crowded corridor. There were still a lot of people there, though. Closest to them were a team in red and black jerseys. One of them, a boy with an extreme case of bedhead, had his arms around a shorter boy with close cropped, dark hair. They were both staring intently at the shorter boy’s arm, the bedheaded guy seeming especially excited.

 _I wonder what they are doing,_ Reon thought to himself, but quickly dismissed the thought. He didn’t know them anyway, and had enough to deal with when it came to his own mess of a team.

Reon had realised he should give up on finding his soulmate. It seemed to him that the Universe was intent on keeping them apart. He sighed resignedly, and scrubbed his hand over the colourful patch of skin he was currently sporting.

The rest of Spring High went as expected. They did well, but in the end, they just didn’t have what it took to win. Reon’s teammates kept sending him pitying looks when they noticed the bright colours on his arm, but no one said anything. Even Tendou kept quiet about it, which surprised Reon, but he was thankful for it.

***

Interhigh. Reon’s third year. His last chance to find his soulmate, or at least that was what he believed. He was trying really hard not to think about it all, really. It could only end in disappointment.

The first couple of rounds were nothing special. The first team they played against was pretty weak, and Reon wondered how they had even made to the Interhigh in the first place. The second match was harder, but still no match for a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa.

It was when they played their third match things started to get interesting. They were playing against a Tokyo team, Nekoma, and they were good. Their receives were solid, and their teamwork was flawless. The setter was on the lazy side, but his technique was spot on, and their captain, the guy with the crazy bedhead Reon had noticed Spring High last year, really knew how to keep the team together.

The one who really caught Reon’s eye, though, was the teams number two. The guy had close cropped, dark hair, and a laid-back appearance. But when the game started, he proved himself to be reliable, and his playing style reminded Reon of his own. Neither of them were flashy players, but they were always there when needed.

It was a hard match, Nekoma played well, but when Miracle Boy Wakatoshi, as Tendou affectionately called their captain and ace, got on a roll, nothing could stop him. After playing three sets, Shiratorizawa won the match.

After the match, the two teams shook hands, and when Reon got around to shake hands with Nekoma’s number two, he felt a strange tingling in his palm. Looking at the other boy, he saw his eyes widen, a sign that he also had gotten the same sensation in his palm. They both looked down at their hands at the same time. Reon’s hand stained in beautiful shades of red. Nekoma’s number two had swirls of purple blooming across his palm.

“We need to talk later,” Nekoma’s number two said softly, so Reon would be the only one to hear it. Reon nodded, and they both moved on to the next person to shake their hand.  

When they finally got a break, Reon left his team to fend for themselves, so that he could go find a dark-haired teen in a bright red jersey.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Reon spun around, and there, right in front of him, stood the person he was looking for. The person he had been looking for since his first Spring High, when his arm had been decorated with the fiery, warm reds for the first time. In Reon’s eyes, he was beautiful. A soft smile on his face, and a fond look in his eyes. It was the look of someone who had finally found what they had been searching for all their life. Reon guessed the same look was reflected in his own eyes.

“Hi,” the boy said, a slight blush covering his cheeks. “I’m Kai Nobuyuki.”

“Oohira Reon,” Reon answered, and shook the hand offered by the other boy, Kai.

“So…” Kai started.

“I guess we’re soulmates, huh?” Reon finished for him.

Their eyes met, and they couldn’t help but laugh. The whole situation seemed so unreal. Their laughter got rid of the weird tension, and the two of them talked comfortably together until Reon had to leave for his next match.

“Hey, would you mind giving me your number?” Reon asked just before he had to leave. Kai just smiled at him, and took the phone Reon held out towards him, added his contact info, and sent himself a quick message.

“So that I’ll have your number as well,” he said with a smirk, when Reon raised an eyebrow at him. Then he caught Reon off guard by rising up on his toes and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good luck, Oohira-san,” Kai said, and walked off. “See you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon,” Reon answered softly a couple of seconds later, even though Kai was already gone. Rising a hand to the cheek Kai had kissed, Reon blushed, and then remembered he had to run if he wanted to get to the next match on time.

Shiratorizawa lost, but Reon wasn’t feeling down. He had finally found his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept sending snippets of this to my friend, who knows nothing about _Haikyuu_. She got so frustrated by Reon giving up too early. I'm sorry. But I'm grateful that she was willing to help me out with this fic.
> 
> I might make this into a series, but I don't know yet.


End file.
